


Heart Clench

by Ryuutchi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Awkward Flirting, Catholicism mention, Christmas Party, DREAM is a pop group, Flirting, Johnny's A Good Friend, M/M, actor Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/pseuds/Ryuutchi
Summary: After a series of rejections, aspiring actor Jung Jaehyun is nearly ready to give up. Can an offer from up-and-coming pop idol Na Jaemin get him back on his feet again?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: NCTV Secret Santa 2020





	Heart Clench

**Author's Note:**

  * For [byeoldeuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeoldeuri/gifts).



> Hey, my stardust! This is based on your third wish, and you DID say any Jaehyun ship! I hope you enjoy my little slice of rarepair heaven.
> 
> As always, thanks go to Zedstream for beta, support and literally everything.

“I’m sorry, you’re not what we’re looking for right now. In the future there may be a call for auditions closer in concept to what you have to offer.” The casting director nodded politely and looked back down at his clipboard, dismissing Jaehyun’s presence entirely.

Jaehyun swallowed hard, trying not to look as small as he felt. He gave the man a wavering smile and quick bow, and fled. Although the hallway was filled with actor hopefuls that Jaehyun vaguely knew from photoshoots, no one stopped him on his way out the door. The cheerful chatter was like white noise, background to a repeating ‘you’re not what we’re looking for’. Jaehyun wondered what it was about him this time. Was he too tall? Too fat? Too old? Not good looking enough? Maybe he just sucked. That was a possibility.

If someone had told him last year, before he started trying to shift away from modeling, that there could be an interview process that made him feel even worse than designers shoving him into ill-fitting clothes and then nitpicking his body, he probably would have laughed. And yet, here he was, forcing himself into a process that made him feel like shit just because he wanted a chance to prove to himself that his skills went beyond looking like a trophy husband.

He ducked into a nearby park, curling onto a bench across from the park’s concrete fountain and staring blankly at the splashing water. Jaehyun hunched miserably. The sun beat down against his neck and back, uncomfortably hot through the fashionable jacket Johnny had shoved him into that morning. Turned out, he needed more than just a flashy look and some dimples. He just didn’t know what it was about him that wasn’t fit for the part, audition after audition. Letting out a heavy sigh, Jaehyun shook his head to clear his thoughts and rubbed the threat of tears from his eyes with the heels of his palms. 

“I duck out for a few minutes to answer my phone, and you’re saying I missed the cute one?” Jaemin furrowed his eyebrows as he tilted his head to one side, pouty mouth held in an expression of dismayed frustration.

“Your luck is impressive,” Chenle said, gesturing with a chilled bottle of water at the headshot charts and tape-review stations various production assistants were bustling around. “Your crush is off the casting board. I saw him sulk over to the park across the street a minute ago.” He tilted his head towards the sunshine spilling through the building’s open front door.

Indeed, Jung Jaehyun’s (charming, handsome, dimpled) headshot was no longer listed beside the character he’d been auditioning for. Jaemin’s lips pressed into a thin line, then twitched into a sharp smirk as his eyes lit up. He snatched the unopened bottle from Chenle’s hands and was out before he could be scolded for it.

Caught up in going over his audition performance in the smallest details, Jaehyun didn’t hear the brisk striding footfalls until there was an insistent tap on his shoulder. He looked up to find the hottest guy he’d seen in ages leaning over him with a smile. He was familiar, like Jaehyun had seen that blinding aura of beauty from a distance.

Hi,” said the man, “I’m Na Jaemin. You look dehydrated.”

Jaehyun looked at the water bottle Jaemin offered him and shook his head. “I’m fine,” he said, although it was very obviously untrue.

“Your face is puffy,” Jaemin said, holding out the water bottle more insistently. “You look like a round jock.”

“Hey!” Jaehyun made a face. But he tentatively reached out to take the bottle anyway. “I’m having a bad day. You don’t have to rub it in.” He hunched his shoulders, wishing the pretty man would take his sympathetic smile and deliciously cold beverages somewhere else. Jaehyun cracked open the bottle and took a drink. It did make him feel a little bit better-- not much, but he pressed the cool bottle to his hot cheeks.

Jaemin plopped down on the bench next to him, extending his legs and stretching like a languorous cat. “You were auditioning and got kicked, right?” 

Someone who looked like that-- definitely would get a part. “I’m not what they’re looking for. Whatever that means.” Jaehyun made a face and sipped at the water, swallowing down his bitterness with a mouthful of liquid. “I don’t know what they’re even looking for,” he muttered and tapped his toes on the ground.

Jaemin’s hand burned where he rested it on Jaehyun’s shoulder. “My agent tells me that it’s all luck. Sometimes you get someone who sees your potential and sometimes they’re jackasses.”

At that moment, a memory surfaced. He’d seen the guy at Taemin’s office months ago, hadn’t he? “Yeah, I’ve heard that. Your agent, though. Taemin? Heh, he laughed in my face.”

“How could anyone laugh in this face?” Jaemin scowled and reached up as though to pat Jaehyun’s cheeks with both hands, but froze before he made contact. That would be more intimate than he had any right to be, even if he wanted to.

Jaehyun ducked his head, feeling his cheeks heat up. Aish, this kid. “I mean, I’m a round jock, right?”

Jaemin made an irritable sound in the back of his throat, although his smile only faded for a moment. “Don’t be like that, hyungie.” He fell silent, mulling over his words before taking a deep breath to fortify himself and blurted “I’m a member of a pop group and our company is letting us make a mini movie. Will you co-star with me? You know Johnny-- I know you do. He’s going to be our director, so he’s totally cool with you joining the cast.”

Opening his mouth to answer, Jaehyun found no words. 

Taking his confusion for hesitation, Jaemin hopped up and reached for Jaehyun’s hand. “Come on, I always run laps when my face puffy. Run with me and let me tell you about DREAM. You’d be great for this, I promise.”

Jaemin’s enthusiasm was infectious. Jaehyun took Jaemin’s hand, tucking his doubts aside. 

**jjk:** u don’t kno DREAM? dammm

 **kimmingyu:** what’s there to know. popular pop band. sold out

 **bambam:** tix sold out u mean, but I got box

 **jjk:** hyung’s gonna get allaccess backstage pass ifykwim

 **jjk:** aityd

 **jaehyunnie:** slfdjgsfjhasdjl/s;hkfdlg it should be against the law for anyone to be so much younger, prettier and more energetic than me

 **jjk:** lol. how did you know jin-hyung says that to me all the time?

 **bambam:** weno u got an all access pass to that jk

 **bambam:** but real talk, jaehyunnie better tap that nana guy. he cute

 **bambam:** or be tapped by. no shame, jaehyunnie

Jaehyun groaned and rubbed his eyes, dropping his phone on the bed. He shouldn’t have expected anything more helpful from the 97-liner group chat. So much for friendship.

At least the paperwork Jaemin’s agent sent to his email looked legit. He was skimming through the legalese when his phone rang a bubbly Girl’s Day song. Johnny. He snatched up the phone and thumbed it on. “Hey.”

“Yo.” Johnny said, not wasting time on pleasantries, “Jaemin said you agreed to be in our movie. I didn’t know you were interested in weird pop art films.”

Jaehyun shook his head, even though Johnny couldn’t see it. He felt the knot in his stomach relax a bit. Johnny really was vouching for this guy. And now that he had a moment to think, Johnny had told him about this movie. It was a follow-up to his break-out film, Freaky Handshake, so Jaehyun had at the time assumed Johnny would use the same actor. “He’s just very convincing,” Jaehyun said, remembering the way the world narrowed down to just Jaemin when they’d been together. His fingers tingled where Jaemin had held his hand. “Anyway, I didn’t even know it was your thing. I thought Mark was supposed to be your star.”

“Yeah, but his band wanted to be part of it too, so they convinced their label to throw some money at us,” Johnny said and Jaehyun could imagine the crooked grin gracing his face.

Jaehyun groaned. “Just tell me if I have to worry about this kid, Johnny.”

There was a long pause while Johnny considered the question. “He likes you. Wouldn’t have offered you the role if he didn’t. And he’s right anyway, you’ll be good for it.” He stopped again and then, “don’t worry about Jaemin. Unless you want to worry about Jaemin.” He put a heavier emphasis on the last sentence. Jaehyun was glad that this was a phone conversation because his cheeks went hot and Johnny would definitely tease him. 

“Fine, fine. I trust you, I guess,” he said. Johnny laughed, and Jaehyun smiled, feeling a little bit better about his day.

“Why do you look so smug?” Renjun leaned over the back of the couch with a suspicious frown, peering closely at Jaemin. “I don’t think I trust that smile.”

“The guy he has a crush on had a breakdown in the park and Jaemin managed to talk to him without throwing up,” Jeno said without looking up from his phone. Chenle backed Jeno up with a melodic, “Yep,” from the kitchen, where he was trying to show Jisung how to decorate Christmas cookies.

Jaemin’s eyes narrowed, but he was too pleased with himself to retaliate. “He’s going to be the star of our movie.”

“Can he sing?” Renjun settled on the couch next to Jaemin, looking at him with narrowed eyes. He radiated ‘what did you do now’, but Jaemin had plenty of experience ignoring Renjun, so it didn’t help.

“He’s hot,” Jaemin answered. “And Johnny knows him, so I already got the okay.” He reached for the remote and turned the television up a little. “Did I mention he’s super hot? Like, at least as hot as me, so you don’t have to worry about whether or not we have enough elevens on screen.”

Jeno threw a decorative pillow at him.

The day of the shoot came too soon. Jaehyun jumped up and down next to the back entrance of the studio, trying to burn off some of the nervous energy. He wasn’t putting off going inside exactly, but he wasn’t quite ready to face the challenge of the production set.

Johnny settled himself against the wall next to Jaehyun and gave him a reassuring smile. “You’ll do great. Turn on that ‘my first love’ vibe.”

“That what?”

Waving a hand at the doorway to the studio, Johnny said, “Remember, this is about the springtime of youth. Everyone’s falling in love around you, but you’re everyone’s first true love. And then you turn around and VOILA! There’s Jaemin, your first love. Cue the romantic outro.”

Jaehyun bounced on the balls of his feet once more and nodded. “Right. Jaemin.” He smoothed his shirt down.

“Mm-hmm. Now get your ass inside so we can get started.” Johnny pinched Jaehyun’s side, startling a laugh from him. “Go! Go!”

Jaehyun followed Johnny inside just in time to hear Mark holler. “Alright, yo, listen up!” He clapped his hands a few times. Jaehyun had always marveled at the man’s ability to go from grinning and goofing off to serious work mode in record time. “We’ve got a bunch of stuff to set up, so go talk to Johnny about your scenes if you’ve got questions and let’s get moving.” He clapped Chenle on the shoulder and they took off to do whatever it was that they’d been assigned, while Johnny gave the assembled crew a magnanimous grin.

“You all know your parts, and if you don’t, just wing it,” Johnny said. “Jeno, Renjun, you two are up first on the coffee shop set.” He waved at them and the pair took a final moment to make sure their costumes and makeup were perfect. 

Jaemin tapped Jaehyun’s wrist. “You’re with me. Johnny wants to put the prettiest people right in the center.” He slid his hand into Jaehyun’s. Jaemin’s hand was warm and soft in his own, and when Jaehyun squeezed gently, Jaemin’s smile lit up the entire set.

Sure, it was a movie set and movies, like fashion shoots, were never as romantic as the images and videos made it seem, but Jaehyun felt like he was floating. It was a little difficult to turn to look at the other members of DREAM the way he’d been instructed, giving them heartbroken looks as they paired off together, but he did his best, playing at turns melancholy and hopeful. 

While Jisung giggled his way through his scenes, Jaehyun gamely tried to play along. Thankfully, Chenle managed to get them through the scene without Jisung and Jaemin dissolving into too many fits of meaningless laughter. By the end, with Jaemin leaning against his side in a spate of giggles, Jaehyun found himself ducking his head to hide a smile. When he looked up, he found Mark with a camera trained on his face. Mark gave him an enthusiastic nod and thumbs up. Jaehyun’s passing gratitude for the foundation hiding his blush faded when Jaemin grabbed him by the arm and dragged him bodily towards the next set.

The next set was the revelation-- the turning point, as Johnny dramatically declared. The moment when Jaehyun’s character realized that what he’d been looking for was beside him the whole time. It was the only scene with lines, and Jaehyun shook himself like a dog to loosen himself up. 

Jaemin laughed again. He was watching Jaehyun with a sparkling smile, and Jaehyun was absolutely certain that he was going to forget his lines beneath the charismatic force brought to bear on him. 

He stumbled through the scene, but miraculously neither of them flubbed too badly. It was only at the last moment, when their eyes met Jaemin’s eyes shining up at him that he almost fumbled the final statement: “saranghaeyo.”

“Cut!” Johnny called. “That’s a wrap.”

It only took two days from the film shoot for Jaehyun to begin panicking. He lay his top half mournfully on the cafe table, staring up at Johnny with a frustrated expression. “I’m going to die,” he said as soon as Johnny sat down with the largest americano the shop sold. “He’s so young and, and talented. This is a work opportunity, Johnny, fuck. What’ll it look like if I come on to him like this?” Jaehyun worried at his bottom lip. “He’s a flirt, so it’s just his thing, right? Right.”

Johnny coughed. His buddy was adorable. A little pathetically smitten was a good look on both Jaes, from where he was sitting. He took a sip of his coffee and settled back, crossing his legs theatrically. “Yeah, he’s a flirt. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him not in someone’s lap.” As Jaehyun’s face fell further, Johnny patted his shoulder and took a long drink. “Don’t look so glum, jeez. Look, I don’t know him that well, but Mark says he’s not the kind of guy to just go recruiting a stranger for his work. He thinks you’re talented. And I mean, I’m just saying, but those dimples have ruined lives.”

Jaehyun let out a groan that felt like it came from his soul. “He’s really hot. And cute. How is it possible to be cute and hot and talented?”

“I don’t know, buddy. Somehow I manage it.”

The dry statement sent Jaehyun sitting back up, mouth open. “Hyung!” He buried his face in his hands so he wouldn’t have to look at Johnny’s smug face. 

Johnny snickered. “Yeah, I’m awful. Go get yourself a decent dose of caffeine and I’ll show you the newest cut.”

When Jaehyun finally returned, latte in hand, Johnny was typing rapidly on his phone, expression gone suddenly sharp and hungry. “Yo, bro. I think you better put Christmas Eve on your calendar. We’re premiering at the Seoul University Short Film Festival.”

“It’s already on my calendar,” Jaehyun said.

“I can’t go to the premiere party alone. It’s on Christmas Eve, I need a date!” Jaemin tugged at his newly bleached hair in distress and kicked his feet out.

“Invite Jaehyun,” Renjun said without skipping a beat.

Jaemin’s cheeks flamed bright red and he bared his pretty, even teeth at Renjun.

“Are you freaking out?” Jeno put his elbows on the back of the couch. He leaned into Jaemin’s space, which on a regular day bothered Jaemin not one whit. 

Turned away and hopping to his feet, Jaemin scrunched up his face. “Why do you ask? Is my face blotchy? Oh shit, my face is blotchy. Hold up, I gotta go get my facial mist.” He made to dodge around Jeno.

Jeno grabbed Jaemin’s wrist as he tried to pass, strong fingers locking like a manacle. “Nana.”

“I’m not. I’m fine. Nothing is wrong. Everything is fine, Jaehyun is just a _little bit_ completely and unnecessarily attractive.”

Jeno let go, watching his best friend. He didn’t need words, just the weight of his gaze.

“Okay, so. Does it look like a casting couch thing if I ask him to date me?”

Jeno’s eyebrows went up but it was Jisung who said “You’ve been trying to trip him into bed for over a month. Give it up.” He wriggled a bit when Jeno turned to look at him instead, but shrugged that he’d said his piece.

“Seems about right,” Jeno said. “Go get your facial mist and facetime him or something.

So Jaemin did. And maybe he went a little overboard with the skincare, and the eyeliner and the lipgloss, and the eyebrow plucking just for a quick facetime to ask a co-star if he’d be Jaemin’s date to a Christmas eve party/film premiere. But as was Jaemin’s way, especially when he was nervous, putting on the brave face came first, and the questions came after.

He locked the bathroom door so that none of his bandmates could interrupt and pulled up Jaehyun’s number. Before he could chicken out, Jaemin pressed his glossy lips together and pressed the call button.

The phone rang twice before Jaehyun answered, looking a bit disheveled. His bangs were sweaty, and he wore a tanktop that was stained with sweat around the collar. When he recognized Jaemin, his lips twitched up in a smile that showed off his dimples. “Jaemin. If I’d known you were going to call, I would have--” he paused and looked around himself before holding up the phone so Jaemin could see the gym behind him. “Actually, I’m not sure what I would have done.” 

Jaemin, never one for exercise if he could help it, was less interested in the surroundings than the way Jaehyun’s muscles moved as he held the camera. He swallowed thickly. “Wow, hyung. You should send me a workout selfie,” he said, mouth moving before his mind could catch up. He liked the way that made Jaehyun laugh self-consciously and go a little pink around the edges. 

“Nana,” Jaehyun said, “is something going on?”

Jaemin shook off his muscleboy-induced stupor. “Sorry, sorry. I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the film festival premiere party on Christmas Eve. I don’t want to go alone, and I thought…” He trailed off and gave the camera his best puppy eyes, pulling every ounce of ‘pleeeeeease’ he had in his body.

The pause stretched long enough that Jaemin started to worry the puppy eyes didn’t work. Then Jaehyun sighed. His dimples were still on display, though. “Okay. Okay, yeah. I can do that. I can pick you up, if you don’t mind riding a motorcycle.”

Jaemin’s heart just about stopped. He nodded shakily, imagining Jaehyun in a leather riding jacket. “I don’t mind. Seven? Is seven good for you?” He made it through the rest of the conversation without wordvomiting about Jaehyun’s shoulders, but it was a close thing.

A few minutes after the call ended, Jaemin was fanning himself, trying to cool himself down when the phone pinged an incoming message. Jaehyun in low-slung joggers and a tanktop, throwing a victory sign. Jaemin spent a full thirty seconds zoomed in on his biceps, trying to imagine what they would look like in a nice suit.

Picking up Jaemin and having him pressed against Jaehyun’s back for the entirety of the ride was probably not the best idea, both of them realized independently. Still, there was nothing to be done except make the best of it. Which Jaemin did by squeezing Jaehyun’s waist as an excuse to cuddle, and Jaehyun did by firmly not thinking about the way Jaemin’s touch was making his nice suit pants very tight.

When they pulled up, Johnny was lingering outside, a vape pen dangling between his fingers. “Man! You’re here?” Johnny greeted Jaehyun with a fistbump. “Great, now we can really rock.” 

The three of them headed inside and Jaehyun looked around at the upscale hall, the men in tailored suits and and women in mostly-real jewels, failing to imagine any of them rocking. “If you say so.”

Jaemin pressed against Jaehyun’s shoulder, giving Johnny a secretive grin. “I’m going to introduce him to Yangyang and Ten.”

Jaehyun followed Johnny’s gaze to where a small, familiar-looking man in an elegant charcoal suit was holding forth to a crowd. Next to him, his obvious protege was sipping champagne and nodding along. He wasn’t prepared for both Johnny and the small man (Ten?) to turn their gazes on him in unison in the next moment.

Unconcerned, Jaemin lifted a hand to wave. Ten’s smile widened and the man beside him, who Jaehyun presumed was Yangyang, waved back, beckoning them over. Jaehyun found himself unceremoniously dragged by the arm. Ten’s circle parted to give the newcomers space, and the man himself gave them a sparkling smile. For a moment it gave Jaehyun the shivers-- there was a shark behind that grin. Jaemin, feeling the shudder roll through him, glanced up at Jaehyun, his own excitement fading a bit. Jaehyun shook his head and gave Jaemin a supportive smile. “Introduce me, then.”

“Ten, this is Jaehyun. Johnny showed you the clips from the movie, right? He was incredible! That was his first big role too.” Jaehyun smiled with embarrassment. His ears were getting hot and he really hoped no one noticed. “Hyung, Ten’s my favorite manager in the world. He can get you booked anywhere, I swear.” Ten, on the other hand, merely accepted the compliments with widening of his smile and a neat bow. 

Johnny, one long arm draped companionably over Mark’s shoulder, nodded. “He takes direction well and, I mean, come on, look at him, Ten-ah. I’ve known this guy for years and I know you of all people know how to market someone who’s more than just a pretty face.”

“But it’s a really pretty face,” Jaemin added, as though anyone needed the reminding. Jaehyun didn’t bother to tell him that he was squeezing Jaehyun’s arm to numbness.

Ten’s once-over had Jaehyun’s ears turning bright red-- it was a slow, contemplative look from foot to head and back down again, one that took his measure without obvious judgement. After a few seconds of nervous silence, Ten held out his hand. “Nice to meet you. Any friend of Johnny or the DREAMies is a friend of mine.” Relieved, Jaehyun shook it, smiling unreservedly for the first time that evening.

Ten turned out to be one of Johnny’s closest friends and, therefore, specialized in working with idols who had, in his words, “the potential to crack their own shells.” Jaehyun wasn’t entirely certain what that meant, but Ten had pressed a matte black card into his palm with another shiver-inducing smile and a murmur to “call me”

Jaemin pouted in Ten’s direction and tugged Jaehyun out Ten’s personal space bubble. “Hey, lay off, hyung. I have dibs.” Jaehyun's breath stuttered to a halt and he glanced down at Jaemin. 

The younger man was looking out across the party, though, eyeing the small dance floor with relish that made Jaehyun’s heart speed up. Despite dance training, he was suddenly terrified he’d fall over his own feet in front of Johnny and Ten and all the assembled managers and agents and… and Jaemin. “Do you want to dance,” Jaehyun asked.

Their eyes caught, and Jaehyun bit his tongue. If you’d asked him the day before what color Jaemin’s eyes were, he wouldn’t have been able to give an answer beyond “dark brown, I guess”. But at that moment, with the soft light from dozens of chandeliers, it was like looking into a universe, the rings of light and dark brown melting into each other, and Jaehyun felt like he was going to be falling forever.

Jaemin gave a nervous laugh, his neck going flushed in a way that made him look cuter than before, and Jaehyun let himself be tugged onto the dance floor. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Johnny following, but he didn’t bother turning his head to check. Instead he let Jaemin draw him close and they bounced to the beat. He stopped thinking about what he looked like, and whether he should be displaying his skills or something, and just let the weird techno remix of Santa Baby move his limbs.

Four songs, two flutes of champagne, and an impromptu carolling session later, and Jaemin pulled his date towards an alcove bracketed by jasmine trellises. He was happy, content. He wanted this forever. “This was nice. Can we do it again sometime?” Jaemin asked, heart in his mouth.

Jaehyun smiled, feeling warm. “Anytime you need to go to a party, you can call me.” 

But the words sent a spear of fear into Jaemin’s stomach. He took a deep breath to steady himself. “I just mean. Outside of work. Not that I don’t want to work with you again but, you got Ten’s card so you’re solid. Solid gold. So do you?”

“Do I...?” Jaehyun

“Want to get coffee sometime? Or we could get more-than-coffee.”

“Hey guys,” Haechan said, a wicked light in his eyes. “Look up.” He pointed to a spot a few feet above the pair’s heads. In unison, they glanced up at where several bunches of mistletoe conspicuously hung, turning the little alcove they’d chosen for this discussion into a romantic bower.

Jaehyun’s hands tightened on Jaemin’s waist and he tugged the younger man closer. “Yeah, I think I do.”

For a long moment, Jaehyun and Jaemin enjoyed simply looking into one another’s eyes -- taking in the thickness of his eyelashes, the hint of a freckle lingering on his cheek despite the winter’s overcast skies, the color of the lamplight playing on his lips. They never stopped being aware of their friends around them, but the clamor faded in their awareness as they held one another.

Jaehyun’s breath caught in his throat when Jaemin cupped the square of his jaw in those slender, lovely hands. Jaemin rolled his weight forward and stood up on his tip-toes to seal the kiss, his lips so soft Jaehyun could believe they’d never been chapped by the cold. They shared the gentle pressure of suction and the taste of a distant wood-fire in the chill night air and the synchronous rapid heartbeat of new love.

“Yes!” Johnny pumped his fist when the pair broke apart, red-faced and breathing heavily from the kiss. The whole group gave Jaemin and Jaehyun a smattering of applause. Then Johnny checked his watch. “So, who wants to go to Midnight Mass? Ten? No, Mark!”

“Yooooo!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've never lived next to a church that does Midnight Mass on Christmas, you're missing out.


End file.
